This invention is directed to an opening location marker for pop-top cans in combination with an improved opener for both pop-top cans and bottles. The improved “beverage-key” of the invention is not only capable of opening either capped bottles or pop-top cans of the type having a lift tab but of indicating the location of the opened spout of pop-top cans by making an easily locatable (i.e. tactily discoverable) and permanent “dent” in the side of the pop-top can below and adjacent to the opened spout.
It is generally known that two of the most popular ways of dispensing individual servings of beverages are in pop-top beverage cans and capped bottles. A modern pop-top beverage can utilizes a lift tab which is permanently attached to the lid of the can. In lifting the tab, an end of the tab depresses a section of the top of the can which is scored on three sides. The end of the tab presses the scored area inwardly into the can to form an opening in the can. Once the can has been opened the tab is bent back flat and flush against the top of the can allowing the contents of the can to either be poured out or to be removed from the can by drinking directly from the can. While the above described pop-top cans are very convenient, certain individuals have difficulty in opening them and must use some sort of implement assistance in order to lift the tab successfully.
Individual capped bottles of beverages generally are bottled in either a bottle which has a lift off cap which must be removed with an opener, or a screw off cap which theoretically can be removed by twisting off the top of the bottle. It goes without saying that the caps designed to be removed with an opener or other implement cannot be opened without that implement.
A variety of openers suitable for removing the caps on bottles and opening pop-top cans are known and used. These combination bottle cap/pop-top can openers however have little utility in marking/indicating the location of the opening on pop-top cans.
It is the extreme convenience and ease of use of the pop-top can that has made them ubiquitous in modern society an that, in turn has given rise to the need for an opening location marker. Almost all modern vehicles are fitted with beverage-holding accessories. Many states have passed or are developing new motor vehicle regulations prohibiting vehicle operators from engaging in activities which distract attention from operation of the motor vehicle. The opening location marker of this invention allows a vehicle operator to locate the spout of an opened pop-top can without the need to divert attention from the operation of the vehicle.
The opening location marker also serves as a beverage identifier in public places/gatherings where all pop-top cans o
certain brand look identical. A “dented” beverage is easily distinguished from other non-“dented” pop-top cans. This provides a benefit not only in identification of beverage ownership but in the prevention of the transmission of disease.
Finally, provision of a pop-top can opening location marker in combination with an improved opener for both pop-top cans and bottles according to the present invention will maximize utility and ease-of-use for the user.